Un Regalo Para Terry
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: En honor al cumpleaños del rebelde (28 de enero) hice este minific para él. Susana se quebró la cabeza pensando en qué sería un buen regalo para él. ¿Qué será? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Terry!


**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Como saben, y si no saben deberían, hoy, 28 de enero, es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Terry. Así que por hoy dejaré pendientes mis Albertfics y le escribiré un minific a nuestro rebelde por su cumpleaños. Espero les guste.**

**Un Regalo Para Terry**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

Susana llevaba semanas pensando en cuál sería el regalo más adecuado para Terry. Había pensando de todo pero nada la convencía. ¿Qué le gustaría? Se quebraba la cabeza planeando. Su madre había sugerido una fiesta. ¿Fiesta? No, Terry no era de ese tipo. Entró al cuarto de Terry, un día que éste estaba en el teatro, y buscó entre sus cosas. No quería ser chismosa pero quería darse una idea para un bonito obsequio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Terry!-le gritó Susana al pie de su cama.

Estaba sentada en su silla, su madre atrás de ella. Terry se incorporó en su cama, tallándose los ojos con pereza. Sonrió por el detalle. Había estado tan concentrado en el trabajo que había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños. Susana sostenía en sus manos una tarta de chocolate con una vela encima. Se acercó a Terry para que éste soplara.

-Muchas gracias. No se hubieran molestado.-dijo Terry soplando.

Susana aplaudió mientras su madre sostenía el pastel.

-No fue molestia. Toma.-dijo Susana extendiéndole una cajita pequeña.

Terry la abrió y la miró confuso. Adentro sólo había una nota que decía _"Tu regalo verdadero llegará a las ocho en punto de la noche."_ Susana le dio un guiño.

-Bueno, te dejamos. Sólo llega puntual a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió Susana. Terry asintió y se preguntó qué sería su regalo.

-Definitivamente no es lo que yo realmente quiero…-pensó recordando a Candy.

Terry se dio un baño, desayunó con las Marlowe y se fue al teatro. Recibió muchas felicitaciones de parte de sus compañeros, así como varias cartas de admiradoras felicitándolo. No vio a Eleanor sin embargo recibió una caja y una nota de su parte.

_"Feliz cumpleaños hijo. No podré verte y felicitarte hasta las ocho de la noche. Te encantará el regalo de Susana. Sin embargo yo te envío mi obsequio. Espero te guste. Te veré más tarde. Eleanor B."_

Adentro de la caja había un reloj.

Terry estuvo ansioso todo el día. ¿Qué sería el regalo de Susana? ¿Un libro? ¿Un coche? Ninguna de esas opciones le convencía. Cuando su nuevo reloj marcó las siete y media se encaminó a casa. Él desde que había fijado su compromiso con Susana vivía con ella y su madre. No era algo que lo hiciera particularmente feliz pero era una forma de estar más al pendiente de ella. Después de todo, le había jurado a Candy que la cuidaría.

Llegó unos minutos antes de las ocho y decidió quedarse afuera. Entraría a las ocho en punto. Vio a Eleanor entrar muy apresurada con alguien del brazo. Se preguntó quién sería.

A las ocho en punto finalmente entró. Sus compañeros de teatro más cercanos, Eleanor y la madre de Susana gritaron sorpresa. La casa estaba adornada de fiesta pero sólo eran amigos íntimos. No serían más de veinte personas. Le sorprendió no ver a Susana. Su madre fue a abrazarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo.-le dijo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias madre. Y gracias por el reloj también.-le dijo sonriendo. Eleanor se acercó; quería susurrarle algo al oído.

-Ve al jardín. Ya es hora de que veas tu sorpresa.-le dijo y lo animó. Terry muy curioso fue decidido. Caminó hasta el jardín donde vio una silueta. Sin duda era Susana en su silla de ruedas.

-Gracias por la sorpresa.-le dijo Terry pensando en la fiesta. Susana le sonrió.

-De nada, pero ese no es tu regalo.-le dijo.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué es?-le preguntó Terry impaciente. Susana lo tomó de las manos. Susana traía puesto en su mano el anillo de su compromiso con Terry. Se lo quitó y lo puso en manos de Terry.

-Terry éste es el mejor regalo que puedo darte.-le dijo cerrando las manos de Terry con el anillo.-Te doy tu libertad… Para que te cases-dijo alzando la voz y mirando a un arbusto a su lado. El arbusto no se movió. Susana alzó más la voz.-Para que te cases con la mujer que amas.-dijo muy alto. Terry miró el arbusto. Y en ese momento salió Candy.

-¡Candy!-le gritó caminando a su lado. Candy lo abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños Terry.-le dijo Candy, con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó. Estaba más que feliz de verla pero tenía muchas preguntas.

-Terry, es lo que te acabo de explicar. Mi regalo para ti.-dijo Susana señalando a Candy.

-¿Me estás regalando a Candy?-le preguntó Terry confundido e irónico.

-Claro que no. Te estoy regalando la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado. Te libero de nuestro compromiso, Terry.-le dijo Susana tratando de sonreír.

-Susana me convenció. Pero si tú ya no me quieres yo aún…-comenzó a hablar Candy pero Terry la interrumpió.

-No pecas. Yo no te quiero; te amo.-le dijo con un beso en la frente. Después de puso de rodillas para ver a Susana cara a cara.-No sé cómo agradecerte.-le dijo. Susana lloraba levemente.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer. Yo estaré bien. Aún somos amigos, ¿cierto?-le preguntó Susana limpiando sus lágrimas. Terry le sonrió y le besó la mano.

-Por supuesto.-le dijo. Se levantó y tenía a Candy agarrada por la cintura.

-Bueno, ya vamos a la fiesta. Eleanor me dijo que quería presentarme a unos muchachos.-dijo Susana; ya había terminado de limpiarse las lágrimas. Candy la ayudó con la silla.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo, Terry?-le preguntó Candy. Terry le robó un beso en los labios.

-¿Gustar? No. Me encantó.-le dijo. Candy estaba muy sonrojada por el beso.

-¡Qué bueno! Porque ya no hay devoluciones.-le dijo riendo.

Terry se quedó pensativo pero muy feliz. Susana había superado sus expectativas. Ese había sido el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Éste es el primer cumpleaños de muchos que pasaremos juntos, Terry.-le dijo Candy.-No me iré de tu lado nunca.-le dijo, recargándose en su pecho.

Terry sonrió aún más. Ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños.

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal? Ya estaba haciendo otro pero me gusta darle como más sentido a la historia. Porque si ponía a Candy y Terry juntos desde el inicio de ésta mini historia se hubieran preguntado ¿y cómo pasó? Y eso no me gusta. Así que todo sea por el cumpleaños del rebelde. Creo que no pudo haber recibido un mejor regalo que a Candy. REVIEWS**


End file.
